mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Museum Gala
---- Lobby - Sivad - :The room is carpeted in plush red. A bright sparkling crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. The walls around the room sheathed in a bright marble flecked with black and gold. There are thickly-padded black leather benches around the sides of the room for patrons to sit and wait for the museums many guided tours, or admire the portraits of famous Sivadians hanging on the walls. On the back wall, the marble is engraved in bright gold lettering reading The Tralis-Andrews Museum of Sivadian History. ---- ---- Gala Decorations :The vast lobby of the museum has been decorated for the occasion of its gala reopening. Bunting of blue, gold, and white hangs from the ceiling, and is interwoven with small lights. Ice sculptures are in the shape of the Kuda Seahorse and the Isherwood Dolphin, the latter the sigil of Sivad's ruling house for the past two centuries. There are specialist servants milling about, staffing the bar and carrying glasses of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. A chamber music group from the neighboring theatre are set up on a raised dais and play soft music. A lectern is set near the entrance to the Blackstone Wing, and has on it the seal of the Royal Sivad Trust, a Sivadian Crown Corporation that is a famous patron of the arts. ---- Masaka enters the lobby a few moments after the councillor, casually walking towards the directory himself. Amanda is currently looking over the directory, herself. Ailith steps into the lobby from the square, looking around with interest. The First Councillor of Sivad, Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, enters from the street, an aid pushing the door open for him. He straightens his tie and tugs on his gloves, removing his top hat as he walks in. Chamberlain looks a bit more drawn and haggard than usual - or at least, more than his rare public appearances of late would indicate. Amanda surveys the room as the crowd begins to thicken Ailith's entrance drawing a smile and a wave and she draws closer to speak to her: "I see you have survived your travels in one piece." The Qua man stops at the directory, glancing over it for a moment. Masaka's brow furrows slightly as he takes a moment to attempt to memorise the lay out. Ailith laughs softly. "It is an art of its own," she murmurs, coming near. "You were concerned?" Rillitan slips in shortly after Chamberlain, looking around with a slowly increasing expression of worry, peaking at just a slight frown. He looks around for a moment before slipping out of the way and looking up, eyeing the chandelier quizically. Leodhais walks into the museum near the end of the crowd, taking his time and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles from his tux jacket, looking above and around him. "Mmm. Nicely done," he murmurs to himself once he's inside. Chamberlain accepts a drink from a passing specialist and then tucks his walking stick under his arm to check the time. He snaps the watch open, looks at it, and snaps it closed. Another politician approaches him and the two shake hands and chat for a few moments. Masaka continues to survey the list, until he finally gives up. He slips his hand inside of his pocket and then withdraws a pair of rather nerdy looking reading glasses and slips them on. His eyes now appear to be double, if not triple their size. "Ah. Much better," he comments absently to himself. He rubs his chin thoughtfully as he looks over the lay out of the museum. Amanda smiles "not really. At least for the moment, Andrew seems to have his hands quite fool. You would think the friends of the wanted man would have enough on their plates without picking fights. there's other folks I must say hello to. The first councillor looks equally thrilled to be here. I'd wager this may be a rare moment of consent. we both seem as though we'd rather be home with a pot of tea or spot of brandy and a good book. Enjoy your evening The Timonae is avoided, mostly, given room to wonder around and fully scope out the numerous portraits on the walls. Ailith nods, blinking, and when she sees Leodhais she moves over to greet him. "A present for you," she says, offering a wrapped box. "Breaking none of the local laws, but not something to unwrap here. Perhaps a cab?" Leodhais smiles at Ailith, accepting the box graciously. "Thank you very much," he says with a nod. "Yes, I will, but later. You look stunning this evening, Ailith," he adds before looking around for a place to set the box. "....hmm." The band plays softly in the background, and there doesn't seem to be any formal program under way yet. There's lots of refreshments to be had, though, including of the adult beverage variety. Ailith smiles slightly. "Such impractical wear," she replies. "But I'm sure you'll find a story in it. Good fortune," she says, and moves on through the area. As if suddenly appearing out of thin air, Rillitan now notices the placement of the refreshments and he considers the idea before smirking slightly and heading towards it. Masaka then starts to drift away from the directory. Refreshments, that appears to have caught Masaka's attention. He starts to make his way towards the tables, before slowling and then stopping. The Timonae isn't noted on his way past. The Qua shakes his head, and then slowly starts to make his way towards the refreshments. Amanda follows ailith's path to leodhais and flashes a smile in his direction as ailith's departure from him moves in to give her own greeting "Mr. Chaloux, was it you that had the pleasure of interviewing Mr or shall i say general ryan?" Fashionably late seems to be the order of the day for the emerald-clad human woman that just strode in from the street. She brushes a stray strand of dark hair behind one ear, then pauses for a look around. The refreshments and ice sculptures being not all that hard to spot, she's heading over that way before too long. Leodhais gives a polite bow to Amanda. "Good evening, Dame Ramlan. Unfortunately, I did not get the pleasure of interviewing General Ryan for long. He was breezing through. Interesting gentleman though. Unusual taste in clothes, I must say." He raises a hand to his mouth to supress a smile. "How're you this evening?" Chamberlain finishes his brief conversation, an turns away, finishing his champagne and accepting another glass as he walks through the crowd. He indeed does not look pleased to be here. Rillitan sends an equal amount of attention back towards the Qua for the time being, stepping around someone to get to a glass of.. whatever, he stops though, looking up the table in a moment of unease. Ailith moves lightly through the milling people, stopping by Rillitan with a little smile. "I would not have expected to see you here," she notes, almost pleased. "A surprise." "Excuse me sir," comes the voice from beside of Rillitan. It's the Qua man once more, but his accent has an unlaying hint of Sivadian in it. "I hate to be a bother, but I'm wondering if you could please pass me a glass of white wine. I don't wish to reach in front of you, as it's a little bit rude. Thank you." Masaka looks up to the Timonae and offers a friendly smile. Rish isn't noticed at the moment. Dratted crowd. Amanda smiles lightly "Well enough i suppose though not much in the mood for this. We all have to play at having a grand time just now, however but the not in my stomach will not go away until his majesty is safe in the palace again. I'm going to go get a drink would you like one? The Timonae turns his head across to give Ailith an unbelieving stare, face brandished slightly before he grins, "I can't say the.." he looks across to Masaka with a second surprised look. A click and he pulls himself slightly more upright and reaches down with his metallic hand, plucking a glass of white wine from the neat rows and holding it out to the man. "It's no problem." he gives the Qua a light smile, looking from the glass to Masaka, to Ailith. Leodhais nods. "I'll have a red wine if they have it. I know the feeling. Under my ribs, like something is about to happen. Hopefully this will be a fairly quiet affair. Would you like me to accompany you?" he asks. Ailith chuckles softly. "Well done," she says. "And you expected me to be here? Ah, I am become predictable." She doesn't seem upset about it, though she does move so that the Qua can retrieve any other refreshment he wants. It takes her a few minutes to place him. "...Masaka?" Arizhel steps up beside the Qua and surveys the available choices, but blinks in surprise as the man speaks. She looks over at him, then smiles widely. "Masaka! It's good to see you. I never would have thought I'd run into you here." She glances up at the Timonae beside the Qua man, then turns back to make her own drink selection, a glass of red wine, before turning back to Masaka. "How have things been with you?" Chamberlain cuts through the crowd and in the direction of Amanda and whomever she might be talking to. "Dame Amanda." he says, raising his glass, "I trust you are well this evening?" Amanda nods and smiles "If you would like you are most welcome, though if there is someone her you would rather.." she stops as Chamberlain greets her "Well enough sir Fredrick thank you, and yourself? "Much appreciated," Masaka replies to Rillitan. Ailith gets a faint bow of the head as a friendly recognition of presence, though he looks at her for a moment. "Yes... I'm Masaka." A rueful smile follows, and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Miss, but have we met before? I'm.." Rish's voice breaks his train of thought and he glances over to her, before his attention returns to Ailith once more. "Please, do excuse me. Have a pleasent evening." He raises his spare hand up and removes his glasses before taking a couple of steps towards Rish. "Miss Velasquez, a pleasure to see you once more. Kanti wanted to get away from teaching, so... Here we... Rather I am. Sihu's a little bit unwell." Leodhais gives a polite nod to Chamberlain, waiting for a moment so he's not interrupting. "Good evening," he says, and shakes his head at Amanda. "I enjoy your company Dame Ramlan. How about I let you catch up here, and get your drink for you? What do you prefer?" Ailith shakes her head. "I would not expect you to," she says mildly, and as he turns away, retrieves a glass of champagne and steps back from the increasingly-large group. "Oh no. I mean to say I'm not wholly surprised you are here. This seems to be more your scene than mine." Rillitan steps in after Ailith steps back, he looks around and turns back to give her a flat look. Arizhel frowns slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she says, nodding sympathetically to the Qua man. She pauses to sip at her wine, her expression faintly wistful "What have you been up to lately? With the cruise line, I mean. You've got good people - I miss a lot of them." Chamberlain inclines his head to the other man. "Good evening to you, sir." He then turns back to Amanda, "I wish that His Majesty would arrive, cut the ribbon, and be done with this." Amanda nods to leodhais "You are most kind, mr chaloux, a glass of champagne if yould please. the feeling is quite mutual ,sir" she says in response to Chamberlain " When do we expect him? Joshua comes in from outside in parade dress. Walking in graceful military fashion toward the crowd, the swing of his arms barely noticeable if not for the stark contrast of the white gloves against the black of his trousers. Ailith shakes her head. "Formal events are not somethig I enjoy, they are something that I do," she says to Rillitan. "And when garbed impractically, I prefer to avoid the press of crowds." Leodhais nods to them both and then goes over to the refreshment table to get their drinks, gaze wandering and he looks to see who all is at this event. "The usual thing, travelling back every two weeks to see Kanti and Sihu. Though it's a little hard with the shuttles currently not running," Masaka replies to Rish, with a slightly pained smile. "Me, work wise. Pretty much just paper work... Though I haven't heard from the Captain for a bit, and I'm starting to get a little bit concerned about her." He then raises the glass and takes a sip from the glass. "How about yourself? Have you managed to secure yourself gainful employment or just doing what you enjoy?" The RNS member certainly attracts his attention, and he glances in Joshua's direction. "Huh. That's a strange concept I've not quite gotten my head around. I feel like I'm the only one here interested in the museum." Rillitan looks out at the civil groupings. As the other man leaves, Chamberlain says, "We were expecting him ten minutes ago, and it isn't like him to be late." "Well, a little of both," Rish says, offering a wry smile to Masaka. "I've sort of regressed back to my travelling musician days, only without the travelling bit." She chuckles then, and offers a little shrug. "It's a living. It doesn't pay so well, but I've got a little more flexibility." The woman pauses to glance out at the crowd, taking another sip of her drink. Leodhais comes back to Amanda and Chamberlain, handing Amanda her champagne. He takes a sip of his own, just catching the tail end of the conversation. "Mmm, I noticed that too," he murmurs to himself. "Wonder if that feeling I had was right..." Ailith tilts her head back to look up at Rillitan. "...I would venture the guess that you are indeed in the minority on the matter," she replies. "But I am surprised you have interest in museums, nonetheless." Amanda frowns " Have you tried making contact with the palace?" she inquires of chamberlain quite softly as she retrieves her glass from leodhais "I've come to know that the past shapes the present... Yet the past is just a concept, a memory. I've been told whoever holds power in the present has the ability to shape the past, so can the past be used to shape a more desireable future?" Rillitan smirks, "A handful of pointless musings I consider when I train. There's a lot of free thinking time in my day, I've been trying to fill it up." As a specialist carrying a tray of drinks passes by, Joshua collects one of the glasses with a gloved hand. He brings the glass near his nose before touching it to his lips to take a drink. Satisfied, he moves further into the throng to mingle. "They said that the motorcade departed on schedule. I dind't want to worry Her Majesty unnecessarily, though, by mentioning that he was late." Chamberlain remarks, also quietly. "SHIELD hasn't had a report of anything untoward." "Well," Masaka starts, as he continues to watch Joshua. Then his attention returns once more to Rish. "I'm glad that you're enjoying your work... You were always a bit of a free spirit and running off on those different adventures." He chuckles mirthfully, and glances down at his wine. "I have been considering doing a Doctorate in interstellar commerce, though. It would also give me a reason to go back to the University of Enaj once more... Just to be nosey." He's oblvious to the conversation being carried out by Chamberlain and company. Ailith gives Rillitan a thoughtful look. "The question then becomes, 'what is desirable?'," she notes. "Do you hope to see Sivad's future here?" Arizhel nods in response to the Qua man, one finger tapping thoughtfully at her wine glass. "Yeah, I suppose I was. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Still am, really. I haven't had much in the way of adventures recently, though. In fact, that's part of the reason I'm here instead of New Luna." The dark-haired woman shrugs vaguely, then leans closer to Masaka and lowers her voice slightly. "I didn't feel safe." Rillitan laughs and nods his head from side to side, unsure about his answer "It's a nice thought but, as I said, I am not the best forward thinker. Just a grunt, me, but I don't know much about Sivad at all." he raises both eyebrows, leaning across and picking a glass of white wine for himself, "Good museums can show the heart of their culture? A good show for me. A bit slow to start, mind. Already, I am gaining an idea of what being Sivadian is all about, perhaps?" Amanda hms "The distance between the palace and here isn't great at all. What could possibly be keeping them " she glances down to the diamond chronometer on her wrist as if to verify the additional moments which have ticked away as the three have been speaking Chamberlain just shrugs once, "I don't know either. I suspect that we will find out one way or another..." There is a certain ominous tone to Chamberlain's remarks. "When you know, perhaps you will tell me?" Ailith replies, somewhat teasing. "I would certainly be interested in your obsvervations." A moment after Chamberlain speaks, there the sound of sirens coming from outside. Then, an aide in livery comes in and bellows, "HIS MAJESTY, THE KING!" Leodhais looks up from his champagne towards the doors, eyebrows going up. "...sirens...?" Rillitan raises both eyebrows and looks across to the sirens before raising both eyebrows, "Do we clap?" he asks Ailith. Richard enters, dressed in his own white tie tailcoat. He makes his way through the crowd, and up towards the podium, stopping to shake hands with a few people on the way. Masaka gives a knowing nod to Arizhel. "I know what you mean Miss Velasquez," he replies, in the same lowered tone. "I was personally happy about getting away from there." He quickly shakes his head once more. "Dreadful, dreadful circumstances. I don't know why they couldn't have just sat down, and talked about it like reasonable people. But instead, both sides get up on their high horse and bicker like children over a toy." With the sound of sirens occuring outside, and then the announcement, Masaka goes silent. "Sh!" Ailith hisses, standing quite straight and evidently resisting the urge to salute as the King makes his appearance. Amanda gives a sigh of marked relief at the king's appearence and the customary ccurtsey as he passes to the podium "I suppose..." The First Councillor says, sotto vocce, "That His Majesty is never late, nor early. He is on time whenever he arrives." He bows when The King passes. Leodhais gives the customary bow when the King passes, and straightens up, watching after him as he goes. Rillitan quiets up, looking towards the King with a semi-confused expression. Aisrya slides out of the ladies room a little after the king enters. She steps up to the back of the crowd to observe. Arizhel nods absently at Masaka in reply, also falling silent as the King makes his appearance. She remains silent as he passes by, then watches as he makes his way toward the podium. Richard comes to the podium, and says, "M'lords, ladies, and gentlemen. My apologies. A flat tyre kept us from making the appointment." A small smile. "Welcome to the Tralis-Andrews museum. It is my pleasure to re-open it, after these many years of refurbishment." Joshua gives a bow as the King enters. Masaka continues to remain silent as the King speaks. His attentino solely on the member of Royalty. "I am pleased to be here, on this momentous occasion." Richard continues, "In defiance of those who claim my reign will come to an untimely end. Paul Moncrief, I am afraid, could not make it tonight. Cowards are not welcome in our company, after all." Ailith raises one hand to her mouth, possibly hiding a smile or restraining laughter. Joshua stifles a chuckle and smirk with one of his gloved hands. Arizhel raises one hand to her lips to stifle a chuckle, and nods in agreement, still paying rapt attention to Richard's speech. With the king speaking, Rya looks around the crowd quietly. Her gaze stops when she comes to the back of a black-haired head. Smirking a bit herself -- though not for the same reason as everyone else -- she starts to quietly make her way through to the head. Rillitan plain doesn't get the joke, his face actually turning more grim than inexpressive. He looks at Ailith for a moment before looking to the king again. "When I was told that my father's crown, lost a century and a half ago, had been found, I was overjoyed. As I am pleased now to donate it to the Sivadian people, restored, a memento of a bygone era." Richard says, continuing his remarks, though they sound for the most part unrehearsed. "People say that the old days are better. When I was in the service, they spoke of the Old Navy, which was, of course, in every way better than the 'new navy'. That wasn't true, of course, but it sounded good to young Midshipmen." Amanda applauds politely as a wide grin spreads across her face Silence from the Qua. Nope, Masaka isn't doing anything to disrupt the speech of the King. Amanda waits patiently smiling Aisrya makes her way up behind Rish and gently puts her hands on the human's waist. "Some of the old things, of course, have been better. I'd like to think, for example, that I am not so much old as a classic." Another wry smile from Richard, "And I have been speaking with the First Councillor, and there are other things that have fallen by the wayside that Sivad should restore. That will come from official channels in My Government. Now, however, I will say only this... Sivad has stood firm for two centuries, as has my family. And we will stay the course, even in the face of adversity. No rebels will dissuade us. And so, tonight, I open this museum, a monument to our proud history, in the hopes that soon, a new golden age will be upon us that our decents will be proud of, when they stand in our place in the centuries to come." Leodhais inclines his head slightly, listening, a look on his face that says he's seriously considering what was just said. He gives a slight nod, not interrupting though, nope. Arizhel frowns slightly, taking a step forward, then turning to look back over her shoulder. At the sight of the towering Timonae, the human smiles and offers a bit of a wave, then indicates the podium with a slight movement of her head before turning back to listen. Amanda raises a brow likewise considering the words though the brow and slight pursing of her lips are the only indication of this Leodhais' hand strays to his pocket, and he pulls out his pda, jotting down a note or two as he listens, his head still inclined, glancing at Richard now and again. Aisrya grins and nods at Rish, and kisses the top of her head before looking to Richard. Rillitan stays quiet and reserved, though no more cheerful than before. "I understand from the museum staff that two rooms remain under construction - some of the exhibits had to be rarranged at the last moment." Richard says, obviously winding down, "That, however, is not my expertise. I have been asked to invite you to explore at your leisure. Thank you, and good evening." Still silence from Masaka. At the possible end of the speech, he turns to place his glass down on the nearby table. Ailith looks contemplative as the apparent end of the speech, looking away to study the hall in general and the movements therein. Richard steps down from the podium, and takes a glass of champagne. Raising it high, he waits a moment for people to take their own glasses, "To the future." he toasts, and then takes a sip. Leodhais raises his glass as well. "Here here," he murmurs in agreement, and takes a sip. Ailith also raises her glass in toast, something almost fierce in her expression as she sips. Arizhel nods silently in agreement and raises her own glass, then sips from it. She looks up at Rya then, and offers a wry smile and a wink. "Didn't expect to see you here," she comments, her voice barely audible. Rillitan also raises a glass, silently smiling and taking a sip before looking across to Ailith and raising both eyebrows. Aisrya doesn't raise the glass she doesn't have. She then grins at Rish and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, "Would you expect otherwise by now?" Chamberlain raises his glass for the toast as well, "Here, here." He says. He takes a sip, and then says, to no one in particular, "Millions of yojj-sterling, and they had to move exhibits at the last moment... Bah, humbug." Just after Masaka put his glass down, he takes it back in hand. The glass is raised in reply to the toast, and then he takes a small sip himself. Amanda shrugs "Should I expect memos forthcoming?" she asks chamberlain Richard gets a whisper from an aide, and then shakes a few more hands, before saying, "I really must be on my way, I suppose." He begins to walk in the direction of the door, preparing to leave. "Guess I shouldn't," Rish agrees, nodding at Rya and offering a chuckle. She indicates the Qua beside her with her free hand. "I'm being rude now. This is Masaka, an old friend. I think you may have met before, at one of the cruise line parties. Masaka, this is Aisrya." She then gestures to the Timonae, glancing somewhat distractedly over as Richard makes his exit. "Memos?" Chamberlain says, "Hardly." He smiles thinly, "I'll have the Treasury look into where the money went, of course, but I expect it is all on the up and up." "Well. I think I'll have a look around if you don't mind." Rillitan says softly to Ailith, "I'll talk to you later, perhaps?" Leodhais looks at Chamberlain curiously. "...pardon me for interrupting, sir," he says politely. "What did you make of his Majesty's speech, out of curiosity?" Aisrya smiles to the Qua and nods. "Hey, hon," she says before wrapping her arms around Rish's waist. Ailith nods. "Now is a good time to look around," she agrees. "Interesting remarks." Masaka glances towards the Timonae mentioned, and gives a respectful bow of his head. "Evening Aisrya, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says. Though after he finishes that, he's watching the King leave. Back to Rish and Aisrya once more. He's slightly puzzled, judging by the strange look on his face, but keeps his peace. Category: Social logs Category: Sivad logs